Home automation is automation of the home, housework or household activity. Home automation may include centralized control of lighting, heating, ventilation, air conditioning, appliances, security locks of gates and doors, and other systems, to provide improved convenience, comfort, energy efficiency and security. Current smart home systems are designed for simple controlling or monitoring, for example, controlling light bulb from smartphone. Some systems are designed to be smarter by allowing user to create some straightforward rules, for example: turn off lights at 10 pm every day. In real-life scenarios, however, these types of rules don't usually provide the best experience, especially to facilitate a relaxing lifestyle at home.